PWP! Fuffy Edition
by Gabbage20
Summary: A collection of Fuffy moments. Aka, Buffy and Faith have steamy sex. All the time. In every chapter. The chapters are actually one-shots; when I feel like letting out some of my smuttiness, I'll just write another one-shot and post it here. B/F PWP


**A/N** – See, I once tried to write smut. For Malex actually. And it was weird and it came out like a bedtime story for 11-year-olds. And then a smart person pointed out that maybe I should just practice.  
And since Fuffy is the thing that got me involved in femslash in the first place (+those two have amazing chemistry) this is my way of doing it.

The "episodes" are all **one-shots and totally PWP**. So just sex, people. Plus a lil' something extra, if I feel like it ^^

Hopefully, you'll enjoy reading this just as much as I enjoyed writing it.

PS: I live in the dorms with this odd girl, who's like staring at me. All the time. It's especially weird if I'm like writing smut. So if anyone has an extra can of **creep-go-away,**feel free to donate.

**LOVE, ME**  
_  
(And no, there will not be a big load of BS like this at the start of every chapter. Promise!)_

**PWP – Episode 1**

**(AKA – The first time sex of any kind annoyed Anya)**

Penis in. Penis out. Repeat.

That's pretty much what Buffy used to think every time somebody said the word sex. It was a reflex; a general idea that had been implanted in her mind ever since she accidentally looked at the magazines under her dad's bed when she was 12.

But when she finds herself once again pushed against the wall, hot breath against her neck, hands gripping her waist and wetness pooling in her underwear, she has to admit that her view of sex has changed somewhat.

And she's not bothered by it. In fact, she loves the feeling of the woman in front of her, all pressed up against her, her tongue leaving a hot trail on her neck, her hand moving under...

Oh god.

She moans softly, unable not to, when the said hand reaches its destination.

Almost immediately the sound is drowned out by an insisting pair of lips on her own. She gives in quickly, resisting – a thought that seemed so prominent merely moments ago – completely forgotten now. As the kiss deepens, the hand under her dress suddenly shifts, the pressure on her sex doubling to a level where it's right on the line between extremely pleasurable and almost painful.

Luckily, her partner is an expert on treading fine lines.

She knows she's not supposed to make any noise and she really tries not to, but when a slender finger quite gently slips into her and with ease, no doubt, since she has been ready for this ever since the brunette walked into the room that night, she can't help it.

She moans into the kiss, louder this time. Of course, the kiss ends just a second later.

"Gotta keep quiet," a husky voice tickles her ear and she inhales the scent she's come to be so fond of lately. "Can ya do that for me, B."

The blonde nods silently, letting her chin rest on the brunette's shoulder, knowing that there wasn't much she wouldn't do for her in these kinds of situations.

And Faith knows it. She knows her.

So she leans back just the slightest of bits and smirks at her. Buffy, face still buried in the crook of Faith's neck, doesn't even bother to look up as she softly speaks,

"Shut up."

"Didn't say a thing," Faith's amusement is clear even in the hushed tone. She suddenly enters another finger, her other hand wrapping herself more around the blonde. "Also, shut up is not a nice to say to people, B."

Buffy pulls away and looks at the brunette. She wants to protest to Faith giving lessons on being nice, she really does. But all she does is part her lips and exhale shakily as Faith begins to thrust harder suddenly, the gentleness of the beginning fading. Her whole body jerks as the fingers inside her curl and she grasps Faith's shoulder with one arm, while bracing herself on the wall behind her with her other one.

Faster.

She shudders, her eyes closing on her own accord as she tilts her head back. Immediately, hot open-mouthed kisses are laid on the base of her throat. She feels the hot and labored breath on her skin and she knows Faith's invested in this. She's enjoying it too.

This was never really about them proving a point.

Harder.

The grip on her waist becomes tighter and she's grateful for it, since it's doubtful she could hold up her weight by herself. Her hips are surging forward to meet Faith's thrusts now, having started a rhythm of their own at some point. She turns her head to her side, the cool wall not offering much relief to her flustered face and tries to limit herself to loud exhales and inhales.

"Oh."

Instinctively she looks at Faith. The brunette's lips curl, while her fingers gently stroke the blonde from the inside. Her thumb starts to circle her clit and Buffy swears to god, she's not usually this sensitive or responsive or even this wet – not this fast anyways, but today...

"God," she hides her face into the crook of the brunette's neck again as Faith presses her thumb down momentarily.

Her dress, which she was so worried about earlier, is bunched up around her waist, neither of them giving it a second thought now. Freed from it, her leg now wraps itself around Faith's, trying to pull her even closer if possible.

Perhaps a minute later and she's panting, shuddering slightly on random intervals. Her movements are jerky at best, as she groans into the tan shoulder in front of her, when Faith presses right where she's supposed to. Just a little more and then…

And then Faith stops.

Just stops.

"Fai..."

An almost inaudible 'Shh, B', which she only hears since they're pressed together, cuts off her breathy protest. She stiffens a second later, now understanding what's going on.

_"I saw them a minute ago,"_ Willow's voice seems to be getting closer with each step the redhead seemed to take. _"I swear."_  
_  
"They're probably just hiding from Anya,"_ a grumpy voice adds as the two of them come to a stop somewhere nearby.

Buffy tries her best to limit herself from making any noises. She's partially successful, as she places her lips on the bare shoulder in front of her, which in a way helps to cover her loud breathing. But there's actually little she can do, as she's flushed and so close and Faith…

Faith is not helping her cause at all. Her fingers are still right there, stroking. Albeit softer now as to not push her quite over the limit yet.

It's still enough to send another series of tremors through her whole body.

Faith's hold on the shivering girl tightens, as her fingers slowly start to pick up the pace.

_"I'm going to kick their ass; seriously,"_ the same grumpy voice adds, a small stomp adding a little effect to her exclamation.

Faith's fingers inside her flex just slightly, resulting in Buffy arching into her with a gasp. Out of fear of being discovered, she instantly grabs Faith's wrist, holding it still.

"I think you've forgotten what this is about, B."

The husky growl that tickles the shell of her ear makes her inner muscles clench around Faith's fingers reflexively, as the coil in her stomach tightens. She knows what this is about.

So she defiantly raises her chin and locks her eyes with the intense chocolate brown ones belonging to the other Slayer. She licks her lips, before releasing her hold on the brunette's wrist, slowly sliding her hand to Faith's shoulder again.

She knows and she gives the other Slayer her permission. She lets Faith take her.

And so the brunette does.

Two fingers slide out of her before plunging back in roughly. She keeps her gaze locked with Faith and her mouth shut.

If her friends heard her, it would take them mere seconds to realize what was going on.

She fights to keep her eyes open as Faith enters her again and again, a bit faster and a little stronger with each thrust. She starts rocking back into the brunette, a tad afraid.

Afraid, she can't stop the moans that kept trying to escape her lips. Afraid, she will be caught by her friends. Afraid, she will lose the game. The game she wordlessly agreed to play moments ago.

She knows her friends are out there and she knows Faith's playing with her. In more ways than one.

And yet, Buffy doesn't want her to stop. At all.  
_  
"..yeah, but ma - uld ask G-s or s-ng..."_

Faith curls her fingers inside Buffy. Somehow, despite their Slayer hearing, the conversation of the girls outside seems completely muffled to them. All they hear are the subtle wet sounds and each other's erratic breathing.

"Spread 'em a lil wider, babe."

Buffy feels the hot gust of air on her lips, as she obeys the murmured order without much hesitation, grasping the hand holding her waist strongly as she does so.

The small space seems to make a lot of difference, as Faith's angle seems to improve drastically. The blonde tries her best to keep herself together, but she feels herself slowly starting to fall apart. And when the brunette nudges her head slightly, placing a kiss on her collar bone, before adding a third finger, she knows she's in trouble.

So, when Faith enters again, she takes to extreme measures. Her teeth sink into the tender flesh on Faith's shoulder as she whimpers; adjusting to the change.

She is sure she hears the younger girl take a sharp breath, but if Faith's bothered by it, she doesn't show it. On the contrary, her thumb enters the fray again, while her mouth begins to make its way from the blonde's neck to her ear slowly.

She shifts the hand on Buffy's waist so she could intertwine their fingers.

"You gotta hold on, 'kay?"

Faith bites the blonde's earlobe as her fingers begin to fuck her with newfound vigor.

And this is when Buffy knows.

She's going to lose.

She's not going to be able to not make noise; her friends are gonna know and oh...

"Faith..." she hisses, throwing her head back as the brunette hits the spot. Over and over again. Her legs tingle and fire starts to spread all over her body. She can feel her heartbeat in her ears; drumming away as a sort of pins-and-needles feeling washes over her. She feels her body shiver, twitching. She's clenching around Faith's fingers, unable not to.

"_Let's just go. I'm sure they'll come as soon as they can."_

She was dizzy; the words her friends may have screamed behind that damn door barely would have even registered as whispers right now. Silence wasn't as important anymore as release was.

She was so sensitive; seemingly burning all over her body and she was just _so close._

Faith had always had a thing for build up.

And for culmination.

The throaty scream should be heard all over the building as Faith digs the tip of her nail into the tender flesh of Buffy's clit right as her fingers hit the spot deep in the blonde, not only helping her over the edge, but all around shoving her over it. Hard.

And yet, nobody hears it.

Because the brunette captures the blonde's lips again, muffling the raw sounds the other girl can't possibly hold back by herself. She kisses her softly for a while, swallowing the groans and the curses the blonde releases, while helping her ride out her orgasm.

When the blonde finally calms, she pulls away, giving her a moment to recover.

A moment Buffy really needs. She clutches the front of Faith's dress; thankful for the strong arm that's wrapped around her. She breathes heavily, burrowing into the brunette, who finally slides out of her slowly.

"So..." Faith begins.

"Bite me," Buffy contently replies, tilting her head to place a kiss on Faith's jaw. "You got lucky."

"First of, I'm pretty sure you need a sec before I go and start biting ya again and all," Faith places her hands on the blonde's waist, carefully tugging down the hideous dress. "And secondly, I don't get lucky, B. I just got mad skills. Also, fact is that ya can't resist me for shit."

Buffy makes an amused sound at the back of her throat.

"Little smug, aren't you?"

"A little," Faith agrees, sliding her hands over Buffy's dress once more. "But it was wicked hot, wasn't it?"

Buffy opens her mouth to answer, but then she hears it. They both do. Footsteps. A lot of them. Heading their way.

"You checked the upstairs bedroom right?"

The blonde's eyes widen. Oh crap. She was so dead. So very dead.

"Ahn, calm down..."

"No. She will not be having sex in my beautiful bridesmaid's dress!" the woman replies loudly. "Buffy! WHEREVER YOU ARE, STOP HAVING SEX IN THAT DRESS!"

They hear the footstep pass them.

"She better have taken it off if they did end up having sex again." The woman groans, before yelling. "YOU BETTER BE AT THE REHEARSAL DINNER IN FIVE MINUTES OR I WILL KILL THE BOTH OF YOU!"

The footsteps get even farther away, before Anya's voice reaches them again.

"AND WASH YOUR DAMN HANDS!"

XxXxXxXxXx


End file.
